


Innocent Eyes

by flickawhip



Series: Stephanie McMahon Imagines [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Innocent!Stephanie, Protective!OFC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 15:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15537045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: The first Stephanie Imagine not as part of a setCome send me requests here: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/womenlovingwomenwrestling





	Innocent Eyes

\- Daddy pays you to protect his ‘Little Princess’  
\- Stephanie takes an instant liking to you  
\- Her eyes make you pause  
\- She’s beautiful  
\- Innocent but brave  
\- “So strong...”  
\- “My hero...”  
\- Stephanie, despite being an innocent, is still mouthy  
\- Trish flusters her  
\- Lita frightens her  
\- Neither is allowed near her  
\- Stephanie likes to use you as a threat now  
\- Daddy doesn’t like when you two start to get closer  
\- Stephanie stands up to her Daddy  
\- You get between them when he tries to pick her up in ring, pulling her out of his arms  
\- You punch him  
\- Hard  
\- He’s left speechless  
\- Stephanie giggles  
\- You start to carry her places  
\- In your arms  
\- Or on your back  
\- She becomes yours to protect from everyone  
\- Even Shane  
\- She begins to blush when she talks to you  
\- You charm her easily  
\- She’s sweet when you’re alone  
\- She’s easily frightened  
\- Men like to try it on  
\- You don’t let them touch her  
\- You often put her up on your shoulders when men are flustering her  
\- She loves when you take her away from them  
\- She starts to find reasons to hold your hand  
\- Or tuck her hand into your arm  
\- She kisses you on the cheek  
\- You find yourself blushing  
\- She’s amused when you blush  
\- She blushes when you kiss her hand  
\- Or her cheek  
\- Your first real kiss is at Christmas  
\- Right after you knock her father out... again  
\- She loves when you let her rant about him, or Shane, or both, or wrestlers  
\- She eventually makes the first move  
\- Kissing you under the mistletoe  
\- She giggles when you kiss her in return  
\- It’s easy to seduce her  
\- She’s like an innocent teenager  
\- You adore her  
\- You wait to marry her  
\- Making sure you aren’t rushing her  
\- You propose when Vince wants to marry her off  
\- She says yes  
\- You marry that night  
\- In the ring  
\- Vince is too late to stop you deflowering his little girl  
\- You take her home  
\- You already share a home  
\- She cries when it’s over  
\- You can’t help but hold her closer  
\- You love her  
\- She loves you  
\- You adopt kittens  
\- Lots of kittens  
\- She’s jealous only when people flirt with you and you return it  
\- You rarely flirt back  
\- You prefer your Princess  
\- She’s yours now  
\- Forever


End file.
